


Everything stays the same

by StripySock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU- British, Drabble, Humour, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripySock/pseuds/StripySock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are English. Everything changes but it's all vaguely the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything stays the same

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Wincest, they're British for some reason

“I say old chap,” Dean said with a sniff, readjusting his shirt sleeves as he hopped out of the car. “We’ve driven dashedly far today you know, don’t you think we should stop and refresh ourselves with a touch of the old G&T and perhaps a couple of scones- after all we’ve driven at least thirty miles around the M25,” and he gave the bonnet of his old Jag a fond pat.

“Certainly Dean,” Sam replied, tucking a copy of the Times under his arm as he followed Dean into the Ritz, “rather downmarket,” he said, arching an eyebrow. “I much prefer the Clarendon, though rather less so since the renovation. However, that said, I had an excellent time with the Bullingdon Club here once,” he felt rather than saw Dean tense at that tangential mention of the exclusive university Sam had attended in lieu of Dean’s rather downmarket preferences for trundling around the Home Counties and taking care of Grey Ladies while imbibing decidedly inferior Moet.

Dean caught at his hand for a brief moment as they walked in, heedless of the glance of the waiting doorman- this place had entertained the royal family- they’d seen plenty of inbreds, Sam and Dean were merely unusual in that they’d have no children to carry on the proud tradition.


End file.
